


Youtube

by Heaven8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven8/pseuds/Heaven8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a video. Painful and hard like real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtube

Hello, my name is Stiles Stilinsky. That’s not my real name but it’s the one I choose to be called.

 

I’m a 16 high school year old boy. I’ve been told I’m freak but that’s not true.

 

I’m ordinary.

 

I had a mother. She was… she was beautiful, all loving embraces and soft words. I remember the way she moved around in the house, always moving, never still. Sometimes, if I concentrate hard enough, I can hear her laugh.

 

Not anymore.

 

I do have a father. He used to be the sheriff. He was demoted 6 months ago. It was my fault.

 

Everything lately seems to be my fault.

 

I’m doing this, these video, to make me remember. About everything that had happen last year. I’m not sure yet what I’m going to do after I finish it. I don’t know if I’ll upload it for everyone to watch. If I’m going to be alive tomorrow.

 

As usual, there are plenty of things that I don’t know. And the things I know…

 

They make me shudder. Like nightmares that never end. The worst about them is they are true. And when I’m awake they scare me even more.

 

So, this is my life. And also the end.

 

My end.


End file.
